The Plan (OneShot)
by XxEnErGeTiCxX
Summary: It's Winter 31 and tonight is Karaoke Night. Both Chelsea and Vaughn decided to finally confess their feelings to each other. And how are they going to do it? Please remember to R&R. It's kinda a songfic :3.


**Hi guys! I saw this story and when I read it, I felt so ashamed and embarrassed that I posted this in such a horrible English. And my friend kaorui (I think that's her name... Well, she's a real friend in reality. Btw, SHE'S MY SENPAI!) I would have tagged her, but that wasn't available here. XD. So, her birthday is the date I published this, to confirm you guys in case my country is going on a different time, her birthday is on 17th of November :)**

**She actually just called me to write this ENTIRE story down in paper, but while I was at it. I might as well edit it right? :D**

**So HApPy BIRTHDAY kaorui 3 . And may you grow older and look the part as well. So i can brag my youth :3 HAHA XD.**

* * *

><p>One-shot.<p>

Weak winter sunlight streamed through the window blinds and fell upon a certain silver-haired cowboy's face. Because of the disturbing sunlight, his face scrunched up and he tried to move away from it. But he twisted too much and ended up falling onto the ground. "Shit!" was the only sound heard before his fall.

He groaned and grabbed onto the sides of the bed as a support before starting to stand up himself. He glanced towards the nightstand with a frown and noticed the date today.

31st Winter.

"The last day of the year huh?" he said matter-a-factly as he rubbed his neck with his hand. The year seemed to pass more quicker than usual, and it didn't take a long time to figure out the reason why. It was because she came to the Islands.

Chelsea.

Ever since she came to the islands, his peaceful life had ended before he knew it. His usual chores and lifestyle, whereas lonely life, had changed immensely.

She would come into the shop every day and greet him no matter what circumstances. She would even occasionally present him gifts such as milk or even his favorite, porridge. There wasn't a day when she stopped, even though he stated how annoying she was. But she didn't give any beeswax anyway.

Which further proves his statement of her being a nuisance. Her bubbly and positive personality is exactly what irritated him. How could someone be this happy in life? He didn't understand her. But slowly as days go by, his eyes started to open up and began to see things clearly.

She wasn't just any optimistic girl who just sees the good in life like an airhead. (Even if she is one). She went through hardships too, nevertheless she still held her head up high, and smiled brightly as she continued down life's path. She fight her battles passionately and never give up even if everything is at the state of collapsing. She was just that kind of girl who you can rarely meet in life, and the Harvest Goddess allowed him to see it. Which he would thank greatly for.

Ever since then, he began to grow a respect to the brunette and he started to have some short conversations with her now and then. But gradually, that respect turned into something more. And no matter it's either at night or in the morning, in his sleep or his daydream, she would always appear in them.

Obviously he didn't want to admit at first. Even after how many times Julia teased him and urged him to, he just wasn't ready for a relationship. But as everyone knows, we could never ignore true feelings. He would start sneaking casual glances at the farmer or come up with idiotic excuses just to see her. But so far the girl still haven't found out yet, in which he thank the Harvest Goddess for making her an airhead.

There were times he made up his mind and gathered up courage to ask her out. But it seems like fate wasn't in his favor and things would always get in his way. With these thoughts, he sighed exhaustedly and went onwards to his daily routine and chores.

When he finished showering, he went towards his wardrobe and pulled out a black t-shirt accompanied with a tan-colored vest, a pair of jet-black pants with a pair of boots to match, a white bandanna and lastly, his pride Stetson laid onto the top of his head.

He proceeded downstairs and was greeted by Mirabelle and Julia. He grunted in response and went straightly to the table to have his breakfast. He quickly finished his meal and started heading towards the barn to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip<strong> - 12 noon (In the Animal shop)

Absolute silence. Just the way he likes it.

Vaughn was standing at his usual corner and with his Stetson covering his face, he decided to take a short afternoon. He closed his eyes and began to fall into a deep abyss. But suddenly, a finger jabbed him lightly in his right cheek. Bothered and disturbed, he worked up a scary glare towards the culprit. Before he knew it, his eyes softened as his vision sat upon the sight of a beauty.

As usual, she smiled happily and greeted him energetically, "Afternoon Vaughn." A ghost of smile appeared on Vaughn's face. How he wanted to smile back at her and hug her tightly into his embrace. How badly he wanted to spill out his feelings immediately and claim her as his. But with him as he is now, he couldn't.

He simply grunted back at the brunette, but she didn't care. She got used to him after all. Besides, it's his shyness that she fell in love with. It made her though how cute that he really is. But if she told him that, off her head is it. She giggled softly before starting a conversation as usual.

"Hey Vaughn, are you going to the Karaoke Party this evening?" she asked excitedly, eyes filled with curiosity. But upon in his inspection, he noticed a faint blush hovering on her delicate cheeks. 'Maybe she worked too hard under the sun?'

It wasn't hard to know that Vaugh is also as dense as Chelsea, who also had a crush on him ever since she met him. She always liked solving mysteries and Vaughn was just one that she couldn't help to resist doing so. Vaughn isn't your typical guy. He has a cold and hard exterior, and pushes anything that tried to care for him away. But there can't be someone who doesn't even feel a tiny bit of feelings right? As more days passed she soon noticed that tiny bit of hope and kindness under that shear cold armor.

An armor that protects that small fragile heart and prevents it from being hurt further more. An armor that didn't want to see the heart to be hurt ever again. And so became it's bodyguard and shielded it with all costs.

She was immediately interested and soon she spent most of her days trying to befriending Vaughn. No matter how many times he insulted her and called her a nuisance, she didn't cared. Instead that just makes her want to be around him more. Which is quite odd to Chelsea, if she couldn't solve a mystery, she would have given up a long time ago. But not this time. She didn't know why but she just felt an attraction towards him and before she knew it, she fell in love with the town's rude and arrogant cowboy.

Every single time she sees him, her heart will start beating like crazy and her mind would start to go haywire and malfunction. Which caused her to have some problems to talk to him without blushing a tiny bit. There were even times when she had to mentally prepare herself before going up to him to have a short chat.

At night, there will be times when she has the urge to get up and run towards the shop just to see him. She even yearns to see him in her dream as every dream she has always involves with him. Stupid isn't it? But that's just what Love does to you.

'Yes, Love. I indeed love Vaughn.' Chelsea thought contently in her mind. It seemed like all the questions that once confused her, all gone away with that one,simple,strong word.

"Why would I? It's going to be boring anyway," He said as he observed her closely without her noticing. With that one sentence Chelsea immediately frowned.

"How would you know when you haven't even gone to one yet? What if it ends up to be quite fun? Can't you just go with me?" She pouted.

Is she trying to torture him? If she is, then congratulations. She succeeded. He will lose his cool if she continues to pout cutely like that. So to avoid that, Vaughn took the rim of his hat and covered his eyes.

He faked a sigh of annoyance and agreed reluctantly. "Fine, but I'm not going to sing anything okay?" With that said, Chelsea lit up with happiness, like a child discovering a present under a Christmas Tree. But instead of a present, she gets to hang around with Vaughn more than usual. And that alone is the best present ever.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded and she grinned widely. "By the way, I was told that we have to dress fancy for tonight," Chelsea stated as Vaughn's face paled. "N-,"

"You cannot say 'no', especially after saying you would go!" she said as she pointed him accusingly. "Fine..." he grumbled. Chelsea just smiled at him and looked at the clock instinctively.

It says 2pm.

2PM.

"HOLY SHIT I'm LATE," Chelsea exclaimed loudly as she began dashing towards the door. "B-bye," Vaughn said softly just as the door slammed shut. He sighed softly and tried to go back to his nap. Suddenly, the door slammed open and quick footsteps could be heard. Just as the opened his eyes, his Stetson was snatched off his head and before he could process what had happened, the brunette already left the shop with his beloved hat in hand, hearing a faint "YOLO!" from afar.

"What the heck?!" He stood up abruptly.

Just then, Julia popped out from her room, laughing. "Wow Vaughn, she really turned you into a human being."

Then followed by Natalie popping out too, who is also laughing. "I told you, but you didn't believe me." Natalie said as she gave Julia a smirk. Julia shrugged and began walking towards Vaughn and asked ,"So, when are you going to confess your undying love for her?"

"When did you guys became such busybodies?" Vaughn snapped back at them harshly. "If you don't do anything, she is bound to end up with another guy. Perhaps with Mark or Denny." Natalie stated as she joined the conversation. Vaughn froze, 'Hate to admit this, but she's right...'

"So...what's the plan?" She asked. "Don't bother, I can handle it myself," Vaughn walked away, leaving two frowning girls in the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong> - 4pm - Chelsea's Ranch

Just as Chelsea finished watering her crops, a high-pitched shout rang throughout the ranch. Causing the brunette to whip her head towards the source of it. "Hey girlfriend!" Julia shouted as she ran towards Chelsea, carrying a big red duffel bag with Natalie walking slowly behind.

"Hey Jules. Hey Nat." Chelsea greeted them with a smile. "You're going to Karaoke Night Right?!" Julia asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah...?" Chelsea answered. "Great! Now let's go into your house." Julia said as she dragged while Natalie pushed Chelsea from her back towards Chelsea's house. "S-sure..?" Chelsea said, as she does not know what's going on.

After they entered the house, Julia shoo-ed Chelsea into the bathroom to take a bath, so she could take out the curlers and straighteners while Natalie prepared the mascaras, lipsticks and etcetera.

When they finished taking everything out of the duffel bag, Chelsea came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Without even a second to waste, Julia dragged her to the bed and showed her two completely different dresses.

"Chels, I need you to choose. This one or... This one?" Julia asked as she held up two dresses on each of her hands. The dress on her left hand is a black sexy tight dress, shows all your curves and ends right above the knees. The dress on her right hand is pretty cute blue colored dress. It has straps and on the waist of the dress, it has a thick shining silver belt attached to it with a bow on the front, then it ends right above the knees, adorned with frills and ruffles.

"Isn't it obvious Jules?" Chelsea asked as she rolled her eyes. "Okay then, the black one it is!" Julia answered excitedly. "Nope, the blue one." Chelsea corrected. "As if I want to wear that." Chelsea said with disgust.

"Well This girl is going to wear it!" Julia announced as she pointed herself with her thumb, while smirking. Chelsea just rolled her eyes and took the dress from Julia the straightly went into the bathroom to change into it.

After that, it was Natalie's turn as she then ordered Chelsea to sit on the chair so she can apply her makeup.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." Chelsea nodded and Natalie started applying foundation...blush..and other sorts of makeup girls wear these days. She felt a presence coming up behind her and her guess was soon confirmed when Julia spoke up. "You don't mind curls right?"

"No, just don't make them permanent."

With that, Julia proceeded her movements and the two girls just grinned as they made their best friend beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong> - 6pm - Diner

'Why did I even bother to wear this god damn suit?!' Vaughn thought. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black suit jacket and black suit pants, accompanied by a silver colored tie. 'Chelsea had to take my hat..." Vaughn growled quietly.

Vaughn has no choice but to wear the suit since it's the dress code. "If only it was a Halloween theme... I would've gotten away wearing a cowboy outfit." Vaughn smirked and chuckled to himself softly without letting others around him notice.

He entered the diner and sat at his usual table, where he can avoid other people. Vaughn was going through the plan in his mind for the umpteenth time, when suddenly the door opened, revealing a beautiful brunette dressed in a blue dress. She had her hair curled, eyeliner applied onto her eyes to make her eyes look bigger and mascara on her eyelashes, and dark cherry coloured lip stick smeared across her lips. And as a finishing touch, she wore black high heels and a black purse is held in her hands. But on top of her head, was a too familiar cowboy hat.

Vaughn's breath was taken away as he just stared at her. Amazed. Mouth opened and so on. There was even a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Chelsea glanced around the diner to look for her companion before finally seeing him in the corner of the room. 'That's so like him,' Chelsea thought obviously with a defeated smile.

She slowly approached him and her footsteps matched Vaughn's heartbeat as they thumped louder and louder by the second. It seemed like they were the only ones in the room, a light looming over Chelsea like an angel sent from above. Presenting her as an apology of letting him live such a depressing life since youth. Presenting her like a second chance given from heaven. She is indeed the most beautiful person Vaughn saw. He was 100 percent sure now.

"Hey Vaughn," Chelsea greeted with her signature smile. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks making her look more gorgeous. She certainly would be the death of him. Vaughn's little daze / daydream had to be postponed and he returned to his usual poker face. He glared half-jokingly at her before saying," Ha ha, very funny. Give it back."

Chelsea stuck her tongue out at him, " No."

Chelsea then sat on the seat next to him and successfully dodged all Vaughn's tries on taking back his hat. Just then Lanna went up onto the stage and took a microphone,"Good evening everyone! I'm very happy that the whole island agreed to come! And now...let's start the annual Karaoke Contest!" Lanna announced as everyone in the diner clapped and cheered.

"Anyone that wants to participate please sign up here!" Lanna said as she held up a sign-up sheet. "And remember, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!"

Right after then, a crowd of people lined up in front of the stage. And not-so surprisingly, Julia was the first one. "Do you want this hat that badly?" Chelsea asked with an evil glint in her eyes. "Duh..."Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Then you need to participate in the competition!" Chelsea said with a victorious look. She felt proud of herself in fact. Vaughn just looked at her.

.

.

.

"Well?" Chelsea smirked, secretly praying for Vaughn to say 'Yes'. Face it, who wouldn't want to see their crush sing?

.

"Didn't I say that I wasn't going to sing anything in the afternoon?" Vaughn looked at her with a cold-hard glare. "There's no way that I'm going to sing in front of an entire crowd."

"Oh..." She said, clearly sad that things didn't go as she planned. Oh well, it's Life.

"At least accompany me in the line?" Chelsea asked before Vaughn nodded in approval.

And as it's obvious, they are the last ones. When it's finally their turn to sign, they already waited fifteen minutes. Which is utter hell for Vaughn, for him to stand around so many people.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>- 8pm - Diner

When the clock reached 8 o'clock, it's finally Chelsea's turn. "Next up, is Chelsea!" Lanna announced as Chelsea went up onto the stage. "Hey Chels, just tell me the name of the song that you want to sing and you'll be good to go." Lanna said.

"I want to sing...Shower by Becky G. For a special someone that means a lot to me," Chelsea admitted while blushing a million shades of red as everyone cheered and some even whistled.

Vaughn's heart shattered as he heard that. 'She...she...likes someone..?' Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he realised what she meant. But he endured and kept them in. He lowered his head and just sat still. Trying to avoid anyone seeing him in this state of weakness. His heart shattered bit...by bit gradually as everyone just continue to chatter about.

Soon the beat started and Chelsea started to panic. 'There's no use to panicking now! I need to tell him. I need to tell him my feelings for him. And that's how I'm telling him, by singing my heart out for him,' Chelsea thought before taking a deep breath and letting it all out. Hoping that this simple 3 minute song could describe her feelings.

* * *

><p>As she finished, the crowd clapped and roared as she received a score of 2930 from the judges. Getting the highest score so far.

Vaughn just sat there, pondering. 'She must really like him if she sang so beautifully...' Vaughn thought, depressed. Multiple thoughts zoomed past his mind as he started to regret his decision.

'What if it's me?'

'No way in hell would that happen..'

'There is no way that I'll sing now. Especially if she has someone she likes... It is Mark? Or Denny?'

"Vaughn! What are you doing?! Come on you gotta go!" Denny said in a whisper. Urging Vaughn to go to the back-stage ASAP. "No. I have to do it. I have to at least let her now my feelings. Whether she has a crush or not. He has to do it." Vaughn thought determined as he snapped out of his trance.

Both of them ran out of the Diner and headed towards the back to enter. Denny handed Vaughn a microphone before signalling Lanna, gesturing, 'It's ShowTime.' Lanna nodded in advance and searched for the said song that Vaughn wanted to sing. 'So far so good,' Denny thought as Vaughn began shuffling on the ground nervously behind the curtains.

He never thought that he would've gotten the chance to help his best buddy in his romance situations. Until he bursted into his shack like a mad bull that is. He went on and on rambling about not knowing what to wear, and how to act. He chuckled loudly at the memory. Vaughn does have a soft side after all.

"Now everyone, we have a special performance prepared for you!" Lanna announced as everyone in the Diner cheered. Lanna started the song before signalling Denny to open the curtains.

Continued gasps can be heard as they spotted the cowboy in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand. The beat continued on and just as the moment came, Vaughn started to sing.

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chilling_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (Yeah..)_

_Till you were eating off my spoon_

_And coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip, whisper and say,_

_"We're going all the way."_

Vaughn smirked and winked towards Chelsea who was paying a very close attention on him. Everyone was shocked by Vaughn's movements and voice. Who knew Vaughn was actually gifted with an amazing talented voice?

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see the sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like its do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect_

_But we won't know unless we try_

_I know you're nervous_

_So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Bind your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip, whisper and say,_

_"We're going all the way."_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see the sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like its do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Kiss me like its do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Let your love crash into me_

_And then you bite your lip, whisper and say,_

_"We're going all the way."_

_Tonight, take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see the sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know, we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like its do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Take me to the other side_

_And take me to the other side_

_Kiss me like its do or die_

_And take me to the other side._

The song ended as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Chelsea! I have something I want to say to you!" Vaughn shouted into the microphone.

"Ever since you've arrived onto this island. I've always thought of you as a nuisance." Everyone gasped and Chelsea pouted angrily as they heard that.

"But you turned worse, you turned from a nuisance into a follow bug. You keep following me no matter where I go and never got to relax because of it." Chelsea blushed fiercely while some people can be heard laughing now and then. But a far away voice can be heard, saying "JUST GET TO THE POINT!"

"After a while, I got used to it and we even started having some short conversations. They may be awkward, but they felt relaxing for me. I've never liked talking too much anyway. And slowly as days passed by, your kindness, passion and dedication to your farming and towards your animals captured my heart."

Have you ever met someone whose eyes make you feel like you were born to stare into them? Have you met that someone who's presence can erase any aching pain? Have you met someone that you feel in the state of bliss just by talking to them? Have you met that someone who could truly understands you and wouldn't question your opinions?Have you met someone who you just can't help but have the urge to protect them from ever being harmed? Well he did.

Unlike Chelsea, he is not friendly, optimistic nor upfront. He was the kind of person who rather watch someone from a far than choose to confess to them. Further more, Chelsea never ceased to amaze him. Whether it is taming wild animals or mining until the 100th floor, he was surprised that she made him fall in love with him too. Especially after what happened, he thought that he was bound to never fall in love again. But as everyone knows, we all have to move on sometime. And it is just a matter of time beofre we did it. Now, it was his.

"And before I knew it, I fell i-in...In LOVE!" He confessed loudly into the microphone blushing a fierce red as everyone, including Chelsea, gasped loudly.

"But..none of that matters anymore... Since you already have a crush on someone.." Vaughn looked downwards in defeat before going down the stage and handing the mic to Lanna during the process.

Chelsea looked at Vaughn dumbfounded. He...likes her? She immediately raised her own hand and pinched her cheeks.

Ouch.

It hurts...

She's not dreaming! She frantically looked at Vaughn who was currently leaving. "You idiot! You're the one I fell in love with!"

Vaughn froze and slowly turned towards her. His usual poker face was soon replaced by a smile. He soon ran towards her and embraced her in a tight crushing hug. He lifted her up asking, " Well then Chelsea, would you like to go to the other side with me?"

Everyone cheered and urged her to answer him. Her eyes trimmed with tears sliding down her cheek framing her jawline, a wide grin appeared on her face as she said, " Gladly."

Vaughn then brought her down and enveloped her into a warm kiss. Everyone continued to cheer loudly for the couple as the judges presented Vaughn's score.

30/30.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you guys liked it and sorry about the near ending because I really don't know how to write those kind of parts. I'm not quite good at expressing things as you can see. <strong>

ATTENTION! :

The Holidays are here so I'll be quite bored. So I'm making a special request for readers out there!

To those who likes how I write, you can request any one-shot you wish, but there's going to be some conditions:

1) I don't watch every anime so it's going to be quite hard if I write about an anime that I don't know. But if you do want to request, you can head to my profile and there will be a list of animes that I've watched. Hopefully it'll come in handy and if you're kind and considerate, I do wish you can suggest some new anime for me as I'm bored to death -_-. (I like Shoujo anime...*whispers*)

2) Whichever two readers request first, those would be the two one-shots that I'll write so it's about the matter of time and speed XD

3) The only other game that I know and can write is Kingdom Hearts -_-"

**I'm not going to be sure WHEN I'm going to finish it, but please bear with me kay? :)**


End file.
